Till Forever (sequel)
by zyjizhang
Summary: Karena seperti yang kita berdua tahu, rasa sulit itu selalu ada saat kau tak ada.. Kita adalah kekal... satu, atau tidak sama sekali. (HunKai/SeKai) /FOR HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLENGE/


_**Till Forever**_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol.

Rate : T

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Mereka milik keluarga, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini asli hasil dari otak saya.

 **Author Note :**

Hai…hai…saya muncul lagi. Kayaknya semua pada nggak terima HunKai nggak nyatu di _Till Forever_ yah?—saya juga sebenarnya—maka sekarang saya kembali membawa kelanjutan cerita mereka. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih buat yang meninggalkan review, itu betul-betul menghibur. Nah udah cukup bacotnya, yuk…mari membaca…*apa dah -_-

.

.

Don't be a plagitor..

.

And happy reading…

.

.

.

 _Karena seperti yang kita berdua tahu,_

 _Rasa sulit itu selalu hadir saat kau tak terlihat_

 _Karena kita berdua paham_

 _Apa arti dari menunggu…_

 _Karena kita berdua mengerti_

 _Tak akan ada yang terganti,_

 _Kita akan kekal…_

 _Satu, atau tidak sama sekali…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu duduk termenung di pemberhentian bus. Tampak tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap potret persegi kecil, seolah berniat mengusir semua debu yang ada disana. Tapi matanya sama sekali tak singgah di potret itu, iris hitamnya justru tengah menatap serius satu titik sebelah kanannya. Menatap satu titik yang semakin lama semakin membesar, tangan kiri laki-laki itu—yang sedari tadi dia masukkan ke dalam jaket hitam tebal—terangkat untuk memberikan sinyal kepada seseorang—yang ternyata adalah titik yang tengah di perhatikannya—agar segera mendekat.

Sehun—seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku halte bus itu—tersenyum saat orang itu sudah semakin dekat. Seorang pemuda manis dengan mata rusanya tersenyum lebar saat dia sudah berada cukup dekat dengan Sehun.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" si laki-laki bermata rusa bertanya sambil membenarkan letak kancing kemeja biru pucatnya. Sehun memperhatikan semua gerak yang di lakukan pemuda manis itu dengan seksama.

"Belum terlalu lama, Lu. Aku bahkan baru sempat melamun sebentar." Seloroh Sehun kepada si laki-laki manis yang rupanya bernama Luhan. Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Sehun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun yang tampak masih asik mengamatinya.

"Kau seorang CEO sekarang, dan kau masih suka melamun?" tanggap Luhan dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya, membuat mata rusanya tenggelam begitu saja. Dia tampak seperti orang yang tak memiliki beban. Sehun hanya menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit, menurutnya pertanyaan Luhan itu tidak cukup lucu.

"CEO juga manusia Lu…melamun salah satu kebutuhannya." Namun Sehun masih menanggapi selorohan Luhan. Bagaimanapun pria ini sudah terlalu baik membiarkan Sehun menganggu jam-jam senggangnya yang berharga hanya untuk di temani minum.

"Baiklah, terserahmulah Tuan Oh. Jadi kemana kita sekarang?" Luhan celingukan memandang sekelilingnya. Berusaha melihat apa ada kedai minum di dekat-dekat sini.

"Ke kedai di sebelah rumahku." Jawab Sehun, membuat Luhan memandangnya tak percaya. Hei, mereka sekarang berada di daerah yang sama sekali berlawanan. Sehun sengaja datang kesini untuk menjemput Luhan dan akan kembali lagi ke rumahnya? Belum lagi tampaknya Sehun tak membawa kendaraan.

"Itu tempat yang berlawanan Sehun! Kau mau menyuruh kita jalan kaki?" Luhan memastikan dengan sedikit ngeri. Sehun—yang tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengusap-usap potret kecil dalam tangannya—hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kengerian dalam suara Luhan. Sama sekali tak berubah sejak dulu, takut pada perjalanan jauh. Lu Han, teman masa kuliahnya yang yah…mengajarinya banyak hal.

"Untuk itulah kita di halte bus, Lu. Kita akan naik bus." Jelas Sehun. dan tepat pada saat itu Bus datang. Seketika Sehun berdiri, diikuti Luhan yang tampak malas-malasan. Oh Sehun tampaknya memang kurang kerjaan.

Mereka menaiki bus tersebut dalam diam, dan tanpa komando segera memilih tempat duduk paling belakang. Luhan akhirnya memperhatikan bahwa Sehun tengah memegang sesuatu dalam tangannya segera mengambil benda tersebut Sehun tampak tak memberi reaksi apa-apa, dia masih memandang ke depan tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

"Wow! Siapa ini? Dia terlihat manis! Dan apakah yang ini kau Sehun? Kau waktu SMA?" tanya Luhan takjub. Matanya awas menatap potret itu.

Sehun masih tampak begitu muda disana. Berbeda jauh dengan Sehun yang rapi dan tampak dewasa sekarang ini. Pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya, Luhan tidak tahu siapa, tampak begitu manis. Rambut coklat madunya tampak halus jatuh menutupi dahinya. Dia tertawa lebar di foto tersebut, membuat matanya menyipit membentuk lengkungan yang manis. Kulit tan-nya membuat dia terlihat menarik, menambah poin keindahannya. Sehun dan pemuda tak di kenal sama-sama menggunakan seragam SMA yang sama serta di kepala mereka terpasang topi kerucut ulang tahun dengan banyak renda di ujungnya. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu bahagia di foto itu.

"Siapa dia Sehun?" sekali lagi Luhan bertanya karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan yang saat ini menatapnya penasaran. Kemudian mata Sehun turun, melihat potret itu dalam.

"Sahabatku." Jawab Sehun singkat. Membuang pandangnya dari potret tersebut, menatap lagi kursi di hadapannya.

"Siapa namanya?" Luhan tampak benar-benar penasaran. Pasalnya selama beberapa tahun mereka berteman, Sehun sama sekali tak pernah menyebutkan bahwa dia memiliki sahabat.

"Kim Jongin." sekali lagi Sehun menjawab singkat. Dia tampak menahan nafas saat menyebut nama itu. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tak tahu, karena dia masih sibuk memandangi Jongin yang ada dalam potret tersebut.

"Apa sampai sekarang dia masih semenarik ini?" Lagi-lagi Luhan bertanya. Tampaknya dia benar-benar penasaran dengan sahabat Sehun itu. Mata rusanya bahkan tak pernah lepas memperhatikan si Jongin. Pemuda itu begitu menarik di matanya.

"Entah…" Sehun menjawab pelan. Tangannya terkepal erat saat mengucapkan itu. Luhan menatap bingung Sehun. Sehun bilang Jongin sahabatnya kan? Tapi kenapa dia malah tidak tahu saat Luhan bertanya seperti itu? "Kami sudah tak pernah bertemu sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Tepatnya setelah kelulusan kami. Satu tahun setelah foto itu di ambil." Jelas Sehun saat menyadari Luhan kebingungan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang wajahnya tampak pucat. Luhan masih belum mengerti kenapa Sehun tak pernah bertemu dengan sahabatnya sampai selama itu. Baiklah, itu wajar saja jika mereka berbeda kampus. Lalu karena merasa penasaran, Luhan membalik foto tersebut. Biasanya jika itu foto yang penting, maka akan ada catatan di belakangnya kan? Setelah melihat itu, Luhan kembali memandang Sehun dari samping.

"Sehun, tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat saat Luhan menanyakan hal tersebut.

"14 Januari." Sehun berujar. Masih memakukan pandangannya kedepan. Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Sehun, kemudian mengembalikan foto tersebut pada Sehun. Menaruhnya di pangkuan pemuda itu. Dan setelahnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Mengertilah dia kenapa Sehun mendadak memintanya untuk menemaninya minum.

"Apa kau merindukannya?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat tubuh Sehun menegang. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling dia takutkan. Namun tepat pada saat itu, bus berhenti. Mereka telah tiba di pemberhentian bus mereka. Membuat Sehun memiliki alasan untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Mereka berdua bangkit berdiri. Sehun membiarkan Luhan turun lebih dulu. Sementara dia sekali lagi memandang foto di tangannya. Kemudian dia membalik foto tersebut.

 _14 Januari,_

 _Saengil Chukkae, Kim Jongin…_

 _-Oh Sehun_

Apakah kau merindukannya?

Bagaimana kabarmu Kim Jongin?

Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian dia memasukkan potret tersebut ke saku jaketnya dan setelahnya berjalan menyusul Luhan yang telah menunggunya.

.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu masih sibuk memeragakan gerakan tari di depan sekumpulan remaja yang memandangnya serius. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan perlahan, matanya terpejam. Tak ada yang berani menganggu pemuda itu jika sudah dalam mode seserius ini.

Saat music telah mendentangkan nada akhirnya, si pria berkulit tan itu juga serentak menghentikan gerakannya dan hampir bersamaan membuka perlahan matanya. Banjir tepuk tangan sampai ke telinganya membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum hangat memandang murid-murid yang di latihnya.

"Itu tadi salah satu contoh gaya tariku. Kalian memiliki aliran tari kalian masing-masing. Menari…kau benar-benar harus merasakannya di jiwa kalian. Karena tak sembarang orang bisa menari hingga membuat penontonnya terhanyut. Satu hal yang harus kalian tanamkan, jika kalian sudah memilih tari sebagai jalan hidup kalian, maka lakukanlah itu dengan sepenuh hati. _Arra?_ " remaja-remaja itu menjawab _iya_ bersamaan. Menimbulkan koor nada yang serasi. Hal itu membuat si pria berkulit tan tersenyum puas. "Baik, kita akhiri sampai disini. _Annyeong…_ "

Remaja-remaja itu sibuk berebutan keluar dari pintu tersebut.

"Kerja bagus Jongin." puji seseorang. Membuat Jongin segera berbalik dan tersenyum menatap si pendatang.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, hyung." Katanya pada Minseok. Pemilik sah sanggar tari tempatnya bekerja kini. Minseok memberi Jongin sebotol air mineral yang segera di ambil dengan suka cita oleh Jongin.

" _By the way,_ Jongin. _Saengil Chukkae…_ " Minseok mengucapkan itu sambil menyodorkan bungkusan kecil pada Jongin. Sedikitnya ucapan itu membuat Jongin agak tersedak airnya. Dia tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang masih mengingat ulang tahunnya. Jongin mengambil bungkusan itu dengan gembira.

"Wah… _Gomawo, hyung._ Kukira tidak akan ada yang mengingat ulang tahunkku setelah…" Jongin langsung terdiam begitu menyadari apa yang ingin di ucapkannya. Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya begitu menyadari Minseok menyipitkan matanya. Ah, suatu kesalahan Jongin hampir kelepasan di hadapan Minseok.

"Dia masih belum memberi kabar?" Minseok bertanya curiga. Jongin akhirnya hanya menatap Minseok sambil cengengesan. Sudah terlanjur basah, maka ya sudah mandi sekalian…

"Mungkin dia sibuk hyung, barangkali dia tidak punya waktu untuk memberiku kabar." Bela Jongin. yah, dia masih tidak rela Minseok membencinya.

"Tujuh tahun Jongin, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Sahabat macam apa itu? Apa dia sedang perang mempertahankan Negara hingga tak bisa memencet beberapa digit nomormu untuk menelponmu?" Minseok bertanya sarkas. Kemudian dia juga meneguk air dari botolnya sendiri. Berbicara mengenai sahabat Jongin yang meninggalkannya, memang selalu membuat Minseok terbakar amarah.

"Aku yang membuat Sehun pergi, hyung. Aku…aku menyakitinya. Hyung, dia sudah cukup bertahan selama tiga tahun ku sakiti seperti itu." Minseok segera kelabakan saat melihat Jongin tiba-tiba terlihat jatuh seperti itu. Minseok segera mendekati Jongin dan memeluknya. Jongin—yang sedari tadi memang sudah merasakan _mental down_ —terdiam mendapati Minseok memeluknya.

Minseok bukannya tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi antara Jongin dan Sehun. Cinta yang tumbuh dalam persahabatan? Itu kisah klasik yang biasa terjadi pada anak-anak remaja. Tapi yang membuat Minseok tak habis pikir adalah betapa naifnya mereka berdua. Sehun dengan keyakinannya pada cinta yang dia rasakan, pergi begitu saja setelah kelulusan, meninggalkan Jongin yang bagaimanapun merupakan orang yang dia kasihi. Bahkan Jongin tak tahu dimana Sehun sekarang. Sementara itu Jongin, seorang yang mengatakan Sehun hanya sebagai keluarga, tapi demikian terpuruknya ketika Sehun pergi. Minseok merupakan saksi betapa pemuda tan itu selama ini menutup hatinya terhadap hal-hal yang menyangkut kehidupan cintanya.

"Ah, _by the way_ Jongin. Tadi Chanyeol menelpon kesini." Minseok segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat Jongin—yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri—terpuruk seperti itu. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dengan semangat. Sisa-sisa wajah sedihnya tadi hilang tak bersisa.

"Chanyeol hyung? Apa dia menanyakanku?" tanyanya antusias. Minseok hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tentu saja! Dia tak akan pernah menelpon jika itu bukan karena kau." Jawab Minseok. Sekali lagi Jongin hanya bisa cengengesan. Yah, kan tidak setiap hari Chanyeol menelpon ke sanggar ini.

"Jadi, dia membawa kabar apa?" Jongin menatap Minseok dengan mata _puppy mengantuk_ nya. Hal itu membuat Minseok gemas. Kim Jongin ini memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat orang menjadi selalu ingin memanjakannya.

"Dia hanya memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun menerima lamarannya." Minseok berkata hati-hati. Bersiap-siap saja kalau-kalau nanti Jongin…..

"Ya ampuuuunnn! Mereka akan menikah?! _Oh dammit!_ Hyung! Ini berita bahagia! _Ommona! Ommona!_ Apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

….berteriak.

Minseok hanya menatap datar Jongin yang saat ini sedang berguling-guling di lantai ruang tari itu. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan mengambil sebelah tangan Minseok, menghentak-hentaknya dengan keras.

"Hyung! Mereka akan menikah! Hyung! Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak sanggup!" Kemudian dia melepas tangan Minseok dan mulai berputar-putar di ruangan itu, membuat Minseok yang melihatnya jadi agak pusing. "Oh ya! Aku harus mencari hadiah! Ya Tuhan….!"

"Jongin, pernikahannya masih beberapa bulan lagi…kau tak perlu…."

" _Ommonaaa!_ Ini kabar gembira!" Jongin bahkan tak mendengar sedikitpun kata-kata Minseok yang hanya ber _rolling eyes_ melihat Jongin menjadi absurd.

Chanyeol merupakan _mantan_ sekaligus hyung yang paling dia sayangi. Dan Chanyeol sendiri menganggap Jongin sebagai adik kecilnya. Kalian tak akan tahu betapa protektifnya Chanyeol terhadap Jongin saat Chanyeol sesekali berkunjung ke sanggar ini.

Minseok memperhatikan Jongin yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Apakah Jongin tak merindukan Sehun?

.

.

.

Sehun tampak berdiam diri di café di sebelah tempatnya berkerja. Dia memang sering kali datang kesini saat jam makan siang hanya untuk melamun. Kemeja putih yang dia kenakan masih tampak rapi dengan dasi yang masih terikat sempurna. Jasnya sendiri dia sampirkan di punggung kursi tempatnya duduk. Tangan kanannya mengaduk secangkir kopi yang dia pesan tadi. Yah, sekarang dia sudah cukup dewasa kan? Jadi tak terlalu masalah lah jika kecanduan kafein.

Mata Sehun dengan seksama mengamati jalanan di luar melalui kaca bening café tersebut. Dia seperti sedang berpikir. Sesuatu yang sedang di pikirkannya tampaknya sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman karena beberapa kali alisnya berkerut dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Sehun? Kau Oh Sehun kan?" Sehun tersentak kaget akibat teguran itu. Serta merta dia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Tertatap olehnya seorang laki-laki jangkung, dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar itu menghiasi wajahnya. Dia juga memakai pakaian kantoran seperti yang Sehun kenakan. Tentu saja Sehun mengenali orang ini. Satu dari sedikit wajah yang tak akan dia lupakan.

"Ah, Chanyeol." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut ceria oleh Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tanpa permisi segera duduk di depan Sehun.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, bung? Jongin mencarimu." Sehun mengatur nafasnya agar teratur saat Chanyeol menyebut nama Jongin. dia berusaha keras agar tak terlihat iri melihat Chanyeol mengetahui bagaimana Jongin sekarang ataupun terlihat kacau karena dia selalu tak bisa tenang saat nama Jongin disebut.

"Aku tak kemana-mana. Aku berkerja disini." Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk bangunan tinggi di sebelah café ini. Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun.

"Kau bekerja disana? Bagaimana mungkin kita tidak pernah bertemu?" Chanyeol bertanya heran. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil lalu. Dia menyeruput sedikit kopi di hadapannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun yang saat ini terlihat jauh berbeda sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Sehun sekarang tampak demikian matang dengan rambut coklatnya yang dia sisir kebelakang. Serta baju kantor itu, baiklah, Chanyeol akui dia terlihat jantan.

"Jongin merindukanmu Sehun. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Sekali lagi Chanyeol menyebut nama Jongin, dan itu tak tertahankan bagi Sehun.

"Ah, bagaimana kabarnya?" akhirnya Sehun bertanya. Chanyeol menyambut dengan baik pertanyaan Sehun. Dia segera merogoh saku celananya, mengutak-atik gadgetnya beberapa saat membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung. Bukankah Sehun hanya bertanya tentang kabar Jongin? Pertanyaan Sehun terjawab saat Chanyeol memberikan gadgetnya pada Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan, seorang pemuda dengan sweater putihnya tengah tersenyum lebar. Rambut coklat madunya tampak lebih panjang dan hampir menutupi matanya. Itu Jongin, Sehun tahu. Rasa-rasanya sekarang paru-paru Sehun benar-benar kekurangan oksigen. Dan Chanyeol dapat melihat itu. Ternyata Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama saling merindukan, tapi sama-sama terlalu takut untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Sehun dengan segera mengambilkan gadget itu pada Chanyeol, dia tak yakin sanggup bertahan jika melihat foto Jongin lama-lama.

"Dia sekarang menjadi instruktur tari. Ah bukan, dia menjadi guru tari di sebuah sanggar tari. Kau lihat, dia benar-benar menggeluti dunia tari." Chanyeol menyodorkan kertas persegi kecil dan Sehun mengambilnya. Sebuah alamat. "Itu alamatnya, datangi dia jika kau ingin." Chanyeol berdiri setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu." Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Chanyeol melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap nanar kertas kecil di tangannya.

.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke apartemen Sehun saat pemuda _pale_ itu masih memainkan kertas kecil di tangannya. Luhan segera mendekati Sehun, tapi tampaknya Sehun sama sekali tak ingin menaruh perhatian pada laki-laki bermata rusa tersebut.

"Baiklah…tidak usah kau hiraukan aku. Oh Sehun, _you are the baddest person that I've ever met_." Ujar Luhan sambil duduk di depan Sehun.

"Jangan sok bicara Inggris, kau tak cocok sama sekali." Timpal Sehun datar. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tak tersinggung. Malah dia tertawa geli mendengar tanggapan Sehun. Oh Sehun memang jarang sekali bercanda.

"Apa ini?" dengan cepat Luhan merampas kertas yang sedang di pegang Sehun. Tak lama kemudian mata Luhan membelalak. Dia kemudian menatap Sehun garang dan penuh curiga. Sehun menjijitkan alisnya melihat reaksi Luhan. "Kenapa kau membawa alamat sanggar tari pacarku?!" ujar Luhan dramatis, sementara itu Sehun langsung duduk tegak. Pacar? Jo…Jongin pacar Luhan?!

"Pacarmu?" Sehun bertanya takut-takut.

"Yah, itu sanggar tari Minseok." Jawab Luhan masih dengan kecurigaan dalam suaranya.

"Mi…Minseok?" Sehun bernafas lega. Setidaknya tidak bertambah lagi orang yang harus dia takuti kini. Cukup Chanyeol, yah…cukup Chanyeol.

"Ya, Minseok. Jadi kenapa kau membawa alamat ini?" Luhan bertanya galak. Sehun akhirnya hanya tersenyum. Bodohnya dia sampai mengira Jongin adalah pacar Luhan. Bukankah beberapa hari lalu Luhan bahkan tak mengenal siapa itu Jongin?

"Tidak apa-apa…Chanyeol memberikan alamat itu padaku." Jawab Sehun, kembali duduk dengan rileks. Setidaknya hanya Chanyeol yang perlu dia khawatirkan.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya dengan tidak santai membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Yah Park Chanyeol. Ada berapa Park Chanyeol di dunia ini?" jawab Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah cukup capek memikirkan masalah kantor dan tak perlu di tambahi dengan masalah-masalah Luhan lagi.

"Park Chanyeol tunangan Baekhyun? Park Chanyeol calon adik iparku?" sekali lagi dia memastikan. Dan kali ini Sehun sukses terlonjak hingga berdiri. Dia menatap Luhan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol tunangan adikmu? Kau punya adik?!" Sehun bertanya serius. Berapa lama sebenarnya mereka saling kenal bahkan hal penting seperti inipun mereka tidak tahu?

"Kau tidak tahu?" Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Membuat Sehun meringis karena merasa bersalah. Ah, ini terlalu mencolok bahwa Sehun memang tak pernah ingin tahu.

"Kau tak pernah memberitahuku." Sehun berujar pelan. Menghindari tatapan Luhan yang menatapnya menuduh. Ini benar-benar siatuasi yang tak mengenakkan. "Lupakan itu sebentar oke? Yang kau bicarakan tadi, Chanyeol yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik, bertelinga selebar yoda, mata seperti kelereng dan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya?" Sehun menggambarkan fisik Chanyeol sedemikian rupa.

"Yah memang dia. Tapi kau tak perlu menggambarkan calon adik iparku seperti itu juga Oh Sehun." Luhan memandang mengernyit pada Sehun tampak lumayan tak nyaman dengan perkataan Sehun. Oh, jangan salahkan Sehun karena menggambarkan fisik Chanyeol seperti itu, dia hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"Lalu bagaimana Jongin?"

Tanpa menunggu Luhan menanggapi, Sehun segera bergegas mengambil jaket serta kunci mobilnya. Meninggalkan Luhan di belakang yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya tapi sama sekali tak dia hiraukan. Dia harus memastikan sendiri.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja selesai mematikan tape, saat handphonenya berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Minseok hyung.

 _Jongin, hyung tak akan ke sanggar hari ini._

 _Tutup saja pintu dan bawa kuncinya, oke?_

 _-Minseok._

Ah, pasti Minseok dalam perjalan menuju rumah calon mertua. Pasti enak jika hubungan sudah di restui seperti itu. Jongin—yang awalnya berniat untuk pulang, akhirnya mengambil vacuum cleaner dan mulai membersihkan ruangan tersebut.

" _Jigani jinado malhaji mosago mamsogeuro samkineun na_

 _Mianhandago neol saranghandago_

 _Jigeumcheoreom mideollago…"_

Bibir tebalnya bersenandung ringan. Menyanyikan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini menyentuh perasaannya. _Promise_ dari salah satu boyband terkenal di Seoul. Bukankah itu cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya? Seandainya saja Sehun kembali dan mengucapkan lagi janji bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama…yah, Jongin tahu itu hanya angannya belaka.

Jongin terlalu asik dengan alat pembersihnya sampai dia tak menyadari seorang laki-laki tampan kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Tangan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu setengah terangkat, seakan berusaha untuk merengkuh Jongin dalam jarak sejauh itu. Tapi kemudian dia menurunkan lagi tangannya. Tersenyum kecil dan mulai berjalan mendekati Jongin perlahan.

"Suaramu masih tetap sejelek dulu…" komentarnya, membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh. Pegangan Jongin pada tangkai pembersih itu terlepas. Well, siapa yang tidak kaget mendapati tamu tiba-tiba?

Jongin masih menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata kosong. Bibirnya agak terbuka sedikit, menandakan dia benar-benar tak menyangka akan kejadian ini. Dia menelaah wajah yang ada di hadapannya seolah dia tak akan mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk melihat wajah itu. Matanya yang awalnya bening kini agak sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tambah hitam, Jongin." komentar Sehun lagi. Diam di tempatnya dan menatap lembut Jongin dengan senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yah, dan kau semakin pucat Sehun. Aku tak akan kaget jika ternyata kau memang seorang vampire." Timpal Jongin, berjalan perlahan mendekati Sehun. Mereka masih menatap satu sama lain, terlalu sayang rasanya melewatkan setiap detik tanpa melihat mata masing-masing.

"Kau tambah pendek." Cibir Sehun. Tangannya mengepal di samping, mencegahnya dengan susah payah agar tak terangkat dan membawa Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

"Dan kau makin hari makin tinggi. Kau bahkan hampir menyaingi tinggi Chanyeol hyung." Komentar Jongin balik. Kenapa rasanya lama sekali sampai di tempat Sehun? Padahal dia sedari tadi tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

"Dan kenapa dengan rambutmu? Kau ingin menyaingi panjangnya rambut G-Dragon?" saat Sehun mengatakan itu, Jongin sudah sampai di hadapannya. Mereka masih saling tatap. Jongin memang lebih pendek darinya, perbedaan warna kulit mereka entah kenapa membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Sehun masih menyunggingkan senyumnya, sementara Jongin masih menatap Sehun dengan mata semakin memerah. Laki-laki pucat itu sudah membuat hatinya porak poranda hanya dengan kemunculannya yang mendadak.

"G-Dragon sekarang sudah memotong rambutnya, Sehun." balas Jongin. Satu tetes air matanya jatuh yang dengan segera Jongin usap dengan tak sabar.

"Ah ya, aku lupa. Well, baiklah. Tidak penting G-Dragon berambut panjang atau pendek." Sehun melebarkan senyumnya bahkan hingga gigi-giginya terlihat. Bukannya dia tidak melihat air mata Jongin tadi. Tapi jujur saja, keadaan sudah cukup menyesakkan tanpa adanya kata-kata menyedihkan lagi. Dan Sehun sadar, saat menatap mata kelam Jongin lagi, akhirnya menyadari bahwa waktu tujuh tahun yang dia gunakan demi melupakan perasaannya pada Jongin, ternyata sia-sia saja. Karena saat ini yang Sehun tahu, bahkan rasa itu bertambah besar.

"Aku…aku…" Jongin ingin berbicara. Tapi tampaknya air mata itu sudah menyumbat kerongkongannya sedemikian rupa hingga dia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dan detik berikutnya yang Sehun tahu, Jongin sudah memeluknya erat. "Aku…aku merindukanmu Sehun." Sehun dapat merasakan air mata Jongin merembes membasahi kemejanya. Segera saja Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin, rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali dia memeluk beruang kecil ini.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jongin. Maaf karena aku pergi." Sehun berbicara pelan. Tangannya masih mengusap-usap punggung Jongin, menenangkan pemuda tan itu.

"Maaf karena aku tak mencarimu. Maaf karena telah menyakitimu selama ini. Maaf…" Jongin mengusak-usakkan pipinya di kemeja Sehun. Antara usahanya untuk lebih merasakan keberadaan Sehun serta usahanya untuk membersihkan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Bukan salahmu. Aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk melihatmu bersama Chanyeol." Ujar Sehun sambil melepas pelukan mereka. Sementara itu Jongin masih sibuk mengusap mata menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun, tapi Sehun mendapat gambaran seolah dia melihat bocah berumur belasan tahun. Ternyata Jongin tak banyak berubah. Sehun mengangkat tangan dan membantu Jongin menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sehun. Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku seorang diri." Jongin menatap Sehun lagi dengan matanya yang sembab itu. Senyuman kecil itu kembali menghiasi wajah Sehun saat dia mendapati tatapan _puppy mengantuk_ nya Jongin. Dia masih memiliki aura itu, aura untuk membuat siapa saja ingin memanjakannya.

"Dulu aku berani meninggalkanmu karena sudah ada Chanyeol." Jelas Sehun sembari mengusap puncak kepala Jongin.

"Tapi sekarang Chanyeol hyung sudah milik Baekhyun hyung. Dia tidak mungkin lagi menjagaku." Sehun bernafas lega saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jadi apa yang di katakan Luhan tadi memang benar adanya. "Sehun, apa kau masih…itu…emm, apa kau masih…terhadapku kau masih…" Jongin tampak kesulitan menata kata-katanya. Well, bukan kesulitan sebenarnya, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Masih, sayang. Untuk itulah aku kembali." Sehun tak memaksa Jongin untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia tahu, dari dulu Jongin tak suka di desak.

"Jadi Sehun…kau…kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Jongin mengucapkan itu cepat-cepat. Seolah Sehun akan menertawakannya jika Jongin mengucapkan itu pelan-pelan.

"Dimana ada uke yang menembak seme?" goda Sehun. Padahal dalam hati dia bersorak-sorak gembira. Setelah menunggu sepuluh tahun, akhirnya rasa itu terbalas juga. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun merasa tidak senang?

"Aku menyukaimu, Sehun. _Ani,_ aku mencintaimu. Tidak seperti keluarga seperti yang pernah ku bilang." Jujur Jongin. Sudah cukup sekali saja dia salah mengartikan perasaannya hingga membuat Sehun pergi jauh darinya. "Jadi, Sehun?"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin dan mengecup bibir Jongin kilat. Membuat Jongin membatu. Oh Sehun terlalu lancang. Jongin bahkan tak beraksi apa-apa saat Sehun memeluknya lagi.

"Kau tak perlu menanyakannya, sayang. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga tak sanggup mengatakan tidak." Ujar Sehun. Diam-diam Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin. _Wo ai ni. Saranghae…_ "

"Ini akan terdengar aneh. Tapi ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." balas Jongin.

.

.

.

 _ **Two Years later…**_

"Lu, coba kesini sebentar…" panggil Minseok. Tangan kanannya memegang kertas tebal persegi panjang. Luhan keluar dari kamar masih dengan wajah awut-awutan.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Luhan duduk di sebelah Minseok, Segera saja Minseok memberikan kertas itu pada Luhan. Awalnya Luhan biasa-biasa saja, namun saat matanya menatap kertas—yang ternyata adalah undangan tersebut—Luhan langsung memekik dan bediri dengan cepat. "Akhirnya?" tanya Luhan yang di angguki Minseok. Mata Luhan sekali lagi menjelajah tulisan yang tercetak di atas undangan tersebut.

 _Invitation_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _Wedding party…_

.

.

.

END

N.B:

Nggak tahu kenapa saya selalu nggak berhasil buat end yang antimainstream. Jadi mohon maklumi. *bowbow


End file.
